


Come in with the rain.

by Lia Olmu (deerbear)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/Lia%20Olmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dejaré mi ventana abierta, porque estoy demasiado cansado esta noche como para decir tu nombre.<br/>Sólo sé que estoy aquí con la esperanza de que vuelvas con la lluvia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come in with the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Este OneShot ya es algo muy viejito, fue de los primeros que escribí con SHINee; Onew es uno de mis bias en SHINee, y originalmente lo escribí para una amiga… Ahora es simplemente para todas ustedes. Muchísimas gracias y ojalá les guste ♥

> “Anoche apareciste en mis sueños, susurrándome aquellas palabras y tu suave cabello acarició mi rostro”

—Tengo que irme —un susurro quedo le acarició los oídos desde el lejano extremo de la habitación. JinKi no se movió ni un ápice. Y la razón más fuerte era porque su adolorido cuerpo no se lo permitía. Las palabras que aquella mujer le estaba diciendo iban clavándose como filosas dagas en cada una de sus terminales nerviosas, imposibilitándolo para seguir con vida, con ganas de moverse y avanzar. Quería detenerla, pero lo había intentado mil veces antes, y mil y un veces había fracasado. Soah ya tenía una decisión hecha, y convencerla para desistir sería como tratar de cambiarle el nombre. Tenía que resignarse, y entonces, se abandonaría a la suerte. Sin importarle la vida, porque ya no la tendría si ella cruzaba la puerta —. _Oppa_ … —sollozó la jovencita cuando no recibió alguna respuesta de su parte.

¿Y qué quería que le dijera? «Cuídate, será lo mejor para ti, te comprendo», era la verdad, pero no quería aceptarlo. Se negaba rotundamente a admitir que Soah estaba dejándolo para volver a su país, al otro lado del mundo. Para casarse con otro hombre. Y ser feliz por su cuenta. Olvidándolo para siempre.

—Despreocúpate, es lo mejor para mí —fingió que no le importaba, pero la verdad era que estaba matándolo, le dolía tanto como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón en ese mismo momento. Un largo silencio se produjo dentro de la habitación, y sólo se escuchaba aquél goteo insignificante que le recordaba que los minutos avanzaban, y no se detendrían jamás—. Tengo cosas más importantes que resolver en mi vida, y tú un hombre millonario con el cual casarte y tener tantos herederos como sea posible. ¿No es así como funciona esto? —Cada palabra que decía lo hería más a él que a ella. Lo cual lo instaba a seguir hablando. Siguió intentando concentrarse en el requinteo que sus dedos hacían sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra, buscando una serenidad que ni cien eternidades le brindarían.

—Tal vez —asintió Soah con un hilo de voz que él apenas fue capaz de escuchar. ¿Cómo podía decirlo? ¿Por qué estaba de acuerdo con él, como si ambos coincidieran en que el día lucía más hermoso cuando estaba nublado? — _Oppa…_ Cuida bien de ti, ¿Vale? —Y de repente sintió sus pequeñas manos posarse sobre su espalda, transmitiéndole una inusitada calidez que jamás volvería a sentir. Una calidez que sería de otro hombre todos los días, y exigiría cada noche. El mero pensamiento le hizo arder en ira la sangre, y se apartó como si su tacto quemara.

No tuvo el valor de encararle, de volverse hacia a ella y mirar sus profundos ojos caramelo, porque sabía que si se atrevía a hacerlo, toda aquella máscara de indiferencia se vendría abajo, dejando en evidencia al pequeño niño que lloraba desconsolado por la partida de la única mujer a la que había amado y a la única que amaría.

—Sólo vete rápido, tengo cosas que hacer —le gruñó intentando ocultar el temblor de su voz, y supo que su vida, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba ahora vacía cuando escuchó un ligero gemido apenas audible, y unos segundos más tarde, un suave portazo le acompañó.

> “Cuando desperté, todo parecía tan real. La única evidencia de que fue un sueño son todas estas lágrimas en mis ojos”.

Era el día. Éste finalmente había llegado, pese a que su lucha contra el calendario había sido larga y dolorosa. 5 de abril. Ese sería el día en que su vida acabaría por completo definitivamente. Nunca podría evitarlo, aunque quisiera.

La pena que sentía en su corazón era acompañada con las gordas y escandalosas gotas de lluvia que caían en el exterior del hanok, vacío como su alma. Habían pasado apenas dos días desde aquél momento en que había firmado su pena de muerte. Si tan sólo aquellas malditas palabras no hubieran escapado con tanta crueldad de sus labios. Si su recién estrenado orgullo machista no hubiera hecho aparición en ese momento, y le hubiera rogado para que se quedara en lugar de mentirle, actuando como si no le afectara, Soah aún sería al menos un poquito suya.

Nadie más que él tenía la culpa. Y sólo él debía estar sufriendo. El recuerdo de sus propias palabras lo perseguían y golpeaban día con día. Incluso al dormir, sólo recordaba con dolor en cada sueño. Aunque una parte de él seguía sin comprender el por qué.

Era verdad, a ella estaban obligándola a regresar. ¿Pero no lo amaba lo suficiente como para aferrarse a él y quedarse en Corea? Quizás no. Quizás aquellos últimos dos meses que para él habían sido la gloria, como tocar con la palma entera el cielo, no habían sido más que un buen entretenimiento para la joven extranjera, que con sus grandes ojos fijos, lo había conquistado, llevándose su corazón entero.

Se levantó con pesar de la hundida cama que lo había aprisionado durante aquellas cuarenta y ocho horas, en las que difícilmente se había puesto de pie para contestar el teléfono o buscar un poco de agua e ir al aseo. Desde que ella se fuera, no había probado bocado, y no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. En realidad, no tenía ganas de nada.

Se giró en redondo para repasar su mirada lánguida por todo el interior del hanok en donde vivía. Y no le importó ver el desorden en cada esquina del lugar. La verdad, nada le importaba ahora. No tenerla, era como haber perdido toda razón.

Afuera, caía el más poderoso y triste de los diluvios. Y los recuerdos del primer encuentro de ambos, bajo una brisa de primavera que los había dejado empapados, le martillearon la cabeza. Nunca volvería a amar a alguien más, no como lo amaba a ella en ese momento. Podía tener a tantas mujeres como quisiera, pero nunca nada lo llenaría como el hecho de haberla tenido a ella.

Se encaminó hasta la ventana, apartando la gruesa cortina que bloqueaba la débil luz diurna, la poca que lograba atravesar el cielo encapotado y gris. Y seguía lloviendo. No podía ver más allá de tres metros, debido a la neblina propia de la tormenta, una tormenta que también hacía destrozos en su corazón.

Y entonces la vio, como una frágil visión fantasmal, abriendo el portón de fina madera, y cruzar el patio frontal con su hermoso cabello largo y rizado pegado a las mejillas. Su hermoso rostro empapado y el ligero maquillaje corrido, y sus grandes ojos marchitos. Sus vaqueros ajustados aferrándose mojados a sus largas, esbeltas y bien torneadas piernas, y el torso cubierto por una sudadera azul turquesa que él le había regalado. Tan perfecta como la recordaba, tan hermosa como la última vez que la había visto. Su corazón se escapó varios latidos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que podría tratarse de una ilusión más. Un cruel sueño del que aún no despertaba, donde ella volvía para abrazarlo y besarlo, y decirle que se quedaría con él.

Se sostuvo del marco de la ventana, observando cómo su adorada ilusión se acercaba cada vez más, temblando violentamente bajo la lluvia, y escuchó los pasos pesados y cansados contra el camino de grava. Y cuando la tuvo a unos metros, ella se detuvo bajo el furioso diluvio.

El cabello le caía sobre la frente, y notó que también sus lágrimas eran participes en la tarea de humedecer su hermoso rostro foráneo, y su corazón estalló en mil pedazos cuando él mismo abrió la puerta, quedándose bajo la protección de la cornisa del hanok, mirándola a unas cuantas zancadas de él.

> “No puede ser. No puedes marcharte así. Por favor, una vez más, sólo una vez más, abrázame de nuevo”.

Había vuelto.

Estaba ahí, y no era una ilusión más. No era un sueño, tampoco una fantasía. Ella estaba ahí. Con la carita cubierta de lágrimas y gotas de lluvia, y los ojos brillándole al verlo delante. Con el diminuto y delgado cuerpo temblándole por el intenso frío que le provocaba el agua helada, y la ropa completamente mojada.

—Soah… —susurró sin aliento, más para él que para que ella lo escuchara, con el corazón adolorido por la felicidad de tenerla ahí. Incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo, sin permitirse en pensar que era real. Se miraron a los ojos por un largo tiempo, hasta que Soah arrugó su precioso rostro por las lágrimas y corrió desbocada hacia él, aferrándose a su cuerpo, abrazándolo y tomándolo por las mejillas para besarlo con desespero, aprisionando sus fríos labios contra los masculinos, rogando por una respuesta.

Jinki se quedó petrificado en un momento, pensando en que si era un sueño, era el peor de todos. Y que cuando despertara, dolería más que nada en el mundo. Pero entonces los demandantes labios de Soah se apartaron de los suyos, aterrados, y un quejido escapó de la boca de aquella mujer a la que tanto amaba.

—Perdóname —susurró roncamente—. Todo lo que te hice, el daño que te causé ese día —las palabras que Soah pronunciaba eran como bálsamo para sus profundas heridas. Como llegar al paraíso después de agonizar sobre un lecho de espinas—. _Oppa…_ Te amo, ¡te amo! Dios sabe que es cierto, sólo Dios…

Y la pequeña volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios, pegando su gélido cuerpo al de él, empapándolo con su ropa, abrazándolo más fuertemente, haciéndole sentir todo su cuerpo. Él también la amaba. Cielos, cuánto la amaba.

Aunque su intención era hacerla entrar a la casa y servirle algo caliente, y enrollarla en una manta, las manos impacientes de Soah que se aferraban a su cuello y sus labios que lo besaban iban al dulce compas de la lluvia en el exterior.

La amaba. Y estaba deseándola en ese momento, como muchas veces antes la había deseado. Al diablo, aunque fuera tan sólo un sueño. Si esa era la única manera en que podía tenerla…

La besó como siempre soñó hacerlo, disfrutando de la tibieza que volvían a adquirir sus labios, y con premura la despojó de la sudadera y la blusa blanca que llevaba debajo. Con más necesidad de tenerla que ganas de adorar su vestimenta mojada. Y sin pausar aquél tembloroso beso, Soah coló sus pequeñas manos bajo la camiseta húmeda de Jinki, acariciando la suavidad tersa de su piel, adorando la firmeza de su carne.

Por mucho tiempo había ansiado que aquello ocurriese, que Soah acudiera a él, con el corazón abierto… Entregándole el alma, y su cuerpo. Y ahora que estaba ocurriendo, no podía evitar sentirse como un torpe niño delante de una dulcería, sin saber por dónde empezar. Qué hacer o qué decir. Simplemente la aferró a su torso, y la cargó en brazos, haciéndola que abrazara su cintura masculina con sus largas y esbeltas piernas de crema, cubiertas por la tela mojada del pantalón de mezclilla.

La besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, temiendo que en cualquier momento ella desapareciera tan rápido como había llegado.

Rodó la lengua en su tierna boca, en una lucha interminable que nunca antes había experimentado, y le acarició la parte baja de su espalda, aquella zona que quedaba desnuda de ella.

Soah estaba por todos lados, abrazándolo por los hombros, acariciando su espalda aún cubierta por la camiseta de algodón, le obsequiaba su esbelto cuello para que lo devorara a besos, y volvía a apresar sus gruesos labios contra los suyos, más finos, más dulces. Su alma entera la anheló hasta que le dolió físicamente. Cuánto amaba a aquella mujer, cuanto la amaba…

La dejó sentada sobre alguna mesilla que tenía cerca, no podía ver con claridad lo que estaba dentro de aquella habitación, sólo ella aparecía frente a él. Húmeda por la lluvia, con los labios hinchados por los salvajes besos, y el cabello revuelto por sus manos. Ansiosa por él.

Se apartó un instante de sus labios, para mirarla semi desnuda delante de su cuerpo, con apenas los senos cubiertos con el sostén azul pálido, y su vientre plano contrayéndose violentamente en cada profunda inhalación. Entonces se apresuró a quedar en las mismas condiciones, tirando de las orillas de su ropa superior y arrojándola por algún sitio de la habitación apenas se la sacó por encima de la cabeza.

La mirada que Soah le dedicó lo dejó sin aliento, y por un segundo, pensó que se había arrepentido. Pero entonces apretó el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Jinki y lo acercó a ella, posando sus tiernos labios sobre su pecho, creando un sendero de dulzura hasta su quijada que lo dejó al borde del abismo, rogando por más. Por todo lo que ella quisiera darle.

Pasión salvaje era lo que flotaba en el aire. Nunca habían hecho el amor de aquella manera, tan espontánea y desesperada. Y sentía… No sabía qué sentía. Sólo sabía que la amaba con una locura que lo llevaría a la muerte tarde o temprano.

Soah lo besó en la boca, atreviéndose a penetrar sus labios en busca de su lengua, que salió ansiosa para encontrarse con la de ella, tan suave y escurridiza. Jinki volvió a tomar su peso, hasta depositarla suavemente sobre la cama que lo había visto sufrir tanto antes, y que ahora era también testigo de su locura y su gloria.

La miró a los ojos largo rato, sin decir nada, esperando a que su respiración se relajara al menos un poquito. ¿Y si era un sueño?, volvió a pensar de nuevo, y su cuerpo rogó que apartara aquellas ideas. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Soah, que se estremecía a cada roce de Jinki entre sus piernas, y la besó con ansiedad.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo el resto de la ropa salió volando de ellos, tampoco contó los besos que depositó a lo largo de su hermoso cuerpo, ni las caricias que la prepararon para él. Simplemente cuando se deslizó entre sus piernas, y su interior se abrió nuevamente para él, supo que estaba en casa.

Entró en ella entre suaves y profundos jadeos, con su interior recibiéndolo cariñosamente a cada estocada, con sus piernas enroscadas en su cadera, y las cimas color caramelo de sus pequeños y tiernos senos rozándole el pecho desnudo. Pronunciando su nombre cada vez que sus corazones hacían eco en el pecho del otro, amándola con cada poro de su piel.

Soah le enterró sus uñas en los omoplatos al llegar a aquella borrascosa cumbre que él también intentaba alcanzar. Se ciñó a su alrededor como un guante hecho a medida, cada vez más estrecha y cálida sobre su cuerpo húmedo. La presión de su pequeño cuerpo lo impulsó hasta un mar de placer que lo llevó a las profundidades del océano por unos minutos, con su cuerpo estremeciéndose violentamente sobre ella, luchando por recuperar el aliento y su alma.

Soah gemía su nombre debajo de él, temblando aún por el poder su orgasmo. Pero Jinki aún no terminaba, seguía firme en su interior, pese haberse liberado segundos antes, seguía deseándola con toda la fuerza de su amor.

Soah, debilitada por el éxtasis, le pidió quedamente que se detuviera cuando él empezó a mecerse nuevamente en su interior, llenándola por completo. Prisionero del placer.

—No puedo más… Espera… _Oppa_ … —pero Jinki la calló con un poderoso y tierno beso, arrancándole suspiros, haciéndola olvidar de su agotamiento. Siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, aumentando el ritmo, la fricción, la presión y el placer. Hasta que toda ella estalló en chispas de éxtasis, llevándolo al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Se desplomó sobre ella, aún tembloroso, sintiendo descargas eléctricas yendo y viniendo por todo su cuerpo. Con la respiración pesada, difícil de controlar y el corazón galopándole en el pecho como un purasangre desbocado.

Enterró su rostro en la suave curva de su cuello, y los delgados brazos de Soah se enroscaron en su torso, cruzando su espalda, pegándolo a ella como si quisiera fundirse con él. Jinki amó la sensación cálida y dulce de estar entre sus brazos después de haber hecho el amor otra vez.

No era un sueño. No estaba soñando. No era una ilusión. Tampoco una fantasía. Ella estaba ahí, mimándole la espalda y susurrándole una canción de cuna en español al oído. Con aquella dulce voz que siempre lo había cautivado. Y las palabras, aquellas que siempre había sentido y nunca se había atrevido a decir, escaparon de sus labios antes de que pudiera frenarlas:

—Te amo —no se arrepintió, no podía—. Te amo tanto que me duele a morir. Soah… Nunca, nunca me abandones de nuevo. Si te vas, no estoy seguro de poder sobrevivir.

Soah lo hizo alzar su rostro para mirarlo largamente, con una adormilada sonrisa en los labios, y volvió a besarlo suavemente.

—Nunca, vida mía, nunca más —y lo instó a dormir entre sus brazos, aferrándolo contra su pecho. Jinki se dejó llevar por el cansancio y la felicidad de tenerla nuevamente, hasta que la inconsciencia de su sueño lo llevó de regreso a hacerle el amor. Mientras afuera seguía lloviendo sin la promesa de detenerse.

> “La próxima vez que cierre mis ojos para verte, abraza al hombre que está aquí de pie”.

Despertó con el sol picándole los ojos, y estiró un brazo para buscar el cálido cuerpo que había dormido junto a él por varias horas, y su corazón saltó aterrado al no encontrarlo cerca. Se irguió sobre la cama, abriendo con dificultad los ojos, encontrándose con aquel lado de la cama completamente vacío.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y saltó fuera con desesperación. Enroscó una manta enredada sobre su cadera, y avanzó a paso lento, buscando con la mirada cualquier indicio de ella.

Pero no había nada. Su ropa no estaba en la habitación, y todo seguía justo como lo había dejado antes de que ella llegara. Dios, por favor, no… Sintió que su corazón se rompía en millones de piezas. Y sus largos ojos rasgados se inundaron de lágrimas filosas que iban rasgándole el alma.

Se había ido. Lo había abandonado de nuevo. Y él moriría. Más temprano que tarde.

— ¡Oppa, despierta…! Tienes que comer algo —escuchó su armoniosa y dulce voz provenir desde el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y el alma le volvió al cuerpo, echándose a correr hasta encontrarla, abrazarla fuertemente y besarla como si el tiempo estuviera por acabarse. Nunca me abandones, le pidió con el corazón, aferrándola a su cuerpo., mostrándole que la amaba sin límites.

_Gracias, Dios mío, porque volvió con la lluvia…_


End file.
